


Sad Songs Say So Much

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving John, M/M, Music, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poems were easier to take than the songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Songs Say So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Writtn for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #25: [Fanworks Through the Ages. (Picture of a poem published in the Milwaulkee Ledger, 1895.)](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1404237.html) Title from the Elton John song.

The poems were easier to take than the songs. There were hundreds of poems online but no one hummed those on the Tube, or played clips of them in the rare news puff pieces about the 'quirky Sherlock Movement' rising in the wake of the death of John's best friend. "Lament for Sherlock Holmes", "The Great Detective's Dirge", and a completely blasphemous re-wording of the traditional Christian hymn "He Lives" (John liked to think Sherlock might have found that one hilarious) had all crossed his awareness.

At first they made him angry. How dare these people who'd never even met Sherlock think they knew him well enough to lay claim to grief over his death. Over time he lost his solipsistic view of who was and was not allowed to grieve for Sherlock, but the songs became even harder to take then. Strangers and fans supporting Sherlock after death, trying to drown out the ugly news reports about Sherlock being a fake with pain-filled songs.

The hardest of the songs to take though wasn't a lament. It was an upbeat and admittedly clever remix of clips from the news; Sherlock's few televised appearances along with reporters speaking about his role in solving the cases. The video creator had changed the timbre of the voices to turn them into a catchy pop tune, "Genuine Genius", the title coming from a looped bit of Louise Minchin's report on the recovery of that _Falls of the Reichenbach_ painting. The video had over a million hits on YouTube, someone had said.

John had watched the video through just once, after several bracing glasses of scotch. He'd got to the bridging segment of reporters viciously calling Sherlock a fraud and a psychotic narcissist and nearly turned it off. But the video had continued, with Sherlock's voice speaking from beyond the grave over a montage of newspapers, calling them all idiots and, backed up by those same reporters' earlier reporting about Sherlock; glowing unfakeable triumphs.

 _For someone who'd never known Sherlock as a person, they've done a respectful and touching job of capturing the public side of Sherlock_ , John thought.

He'd then closed the browser window, deleted the page from his history, and finished off the bottle of scotch.

-.-.-  
(that's it)

**Author's Note:**

> _Note: The remix song is basically what I think YouTuber[melodysheep](https://www.youtube.com/user/melodysheep) might make and post if they were making videos in the Sherlock 'verse at the time of Sherlock's "death". I highly recommend Melodysheep's videos, particularly the [Symphony of Science](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFC4EE4355ADEBDB1) ones._   
> 


End file.
